


Imagine the Green Goblin saving you

by Resident_Genius



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man 2
Genre: But the reader doesn't reciprocate, F/M, Peter is in love with the reader, TASM2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius
Summary: A fight ensues between Harry and Peter, and your stuck in the middle
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Reader, green goblin/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Imagine the Green Goblin saving you

“You’ve caused the girl I love to fear me!” Harry cries, gesturing in your direction

Your lips part slightly and you feel your eyes soften.

“No, Harry, I didn’t do that” Peter whispers “You put this on yourself”

“Myself?! I didn’t ask to be born with this disease” He screeches “If you’d agreed to help me, none of this would be happening!”

“Harry, please, calm down” Peter says, Harry wasn’t giving up

“This is all your fault!” Peter’s eyes squint in anger.

You gasp as a web wraps itself around you, dragging you to the body of Peter Parker, your best friend.

The web detaches itself from your waist and you shut your eyes tightly as the wind blows harshly in your face

“Peter!” 

“Don’t worry, love, it’ll be over soon, I just have to get you away from Harry” He grips you tighter.

You crane your neck watching as Harry started coming towards both of you a look of anger washed over his face.

“Why are you doing this...” You whisper

“Because I’m in love with you, but Harry’s stopping any relationship that could ensue between us and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt” Your eyes widen at his words.

_Your best friend was in love with you._

_But you don’t feel the same way._

At that moment, the only logical thing you could think of was to start squirming, pushing him harshly away from you

“Y/n! Stop! You're making it harder for me to hold on!” Peter exclaims, trying to grip you tighter against him

“That’s the whole point! Idiot!” You screech

“What do you mean?” He turns to you for a split second before focusing his attention back in front of him

“I don’t love you, Peter! You are like a brother to me! I want Harry” You say loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough for Harry to hear “Now! Let! Me! Go!” You push harder this time.

And he finally let go.

It was only then, that you realised how stupid your actions were.

Your eyes widen as your body plummets 400 feet from the sky

“Shit! Y/n!” You could hear Peters voice as he tries to grab you with his web, but it only just misses you.

“Harry!” You cry, your heart was hammering in your chest “Oof!” You gasp as a body slams itself into yours, holding you firmly but softly against them.

You look up and see the almost familiar face of Harry, the one you truly loved.

“Harry…” You whisper, your breathing still shallow from the adrenaline rush just moments prior

He glides downwards, landing safely on the roof of Oscorp tower

“You're such an idiot! I know Peter was taking you away, but at least you were safe! If I didn’t catch you in time I don’t know what I would do, how I would survive” You felt tears prick your eyes

“I know…” You stammer “But I couldn’t stand being held by someone...W-who” You pause, your eyes raking up his form

“Who, what? What?!” Harry yells, he was obviously still angry about your free falling

“Who wasn’t you!” You cry “I couldn’t stand being held by someone who wasn’t you” You shiver slightly

“But y-your afraid of me” Harry stammers, his eyes widen as you take a few steps towards him

“I’m not afraid of you…” You state softly, your hand moving up to cup his cheek softly “You may look slightly different, but you’re still the Harry I’ve been in love with since I was 12, please don’t assume things when you don’t know whether it’s true or not” 

“I promise” He cranes his head down to face you “Only if you promise that your not lying to me”

“I’m not lying to you, Harry” Your thumb strokes his cheek gently “And I’ll prove it to you”

“Wha-” You cut Harry off, standing up on your tiptoes and pressing your lips firmly against his.

Harry stands there, stunned for a moment, before he relaxes into the kiss, his hands moving to hold your waist, sighing gently at the feeling of your hands circling his neck.

You break apart after a few minutes, his forehead resting against yours

And in that moment, Harry knew you weren’t lying.


End file.
